Lady Aeducan
by Phoenix-arise
Summary: The story of how Sereda Aeducan became a warden. A story of her lost love and life.
1. Chapter 1

Sereda was the second child of King Endrin Aeducan. She had dark hair like her mother, a feature that endeared her to her father as he had loved her mother more than life itself. A beautiful face, though she didn't see it as such, with eyes like the sapphires found in the stone. She was small but strong from years of training as a warrior.

Sereda didn't much care to be a princess in her younger years, she would've rather be able to play with the common kids in the streets. An act from which she was fiercely shielded from by the palace nurse. This cultivated a quick wit and impressive cunning as she often tried to evade her nurse and escape to play. One day the nurse had had enough and told the king so. She was relieved of her duties and sent to oversee the kitchens. An occupation she much preferred to watching over the little "nug chaser." In her place Sereda was given a second, Gorim, who was as much sent to keep an eye on her as he was to protect her.

Sereda coming up on the day of her first command. Nothing could have excited her more than to finally be able to spread her wings and take charge. She was an excellent leader and fighter, and she knew she could lead her men to glory. She was ready for the difficulties of command. From winning over the hearts of her men to fighting grueling battles with the darkspawn.

Gorim entered her chambers as she finished paying her respects to the ancestors. Gorim leaned against the wall and watched as his lady completed her morning routine. Secretly his favorite days were when she was running behind schedule and he walked in on her stretching. This was a pleasure he knew no one else got to experience as Sereda never allowed any guards into her room and very few female servants. Sereda preferred to keep her own room clean rather then to rely on the staff. She felt it cultivated good discipline.

"Good morning my lady," Gorim said when Sereda turned around.

"What's on the agenda for today Gorim?" Sereda asked as she adjusted her armor. It wasn't her favorite set, a little clunky for her liking, but it was her grandmothers and what the deshyrs would expect her to wear.

"There is a Proving being held in your honor as well as merchants in the Diamond Quarter selling wears in honor of the day. Of course there is the feast but your father said we would not be needed as the nobles were keeping him busy with their pointless squabbles."

Sereda laughed, "Of course they are. What else would they do."

Gorim grinned, "Something useful for a change."

"Only when the roof caves in on us, maybe not even then." Sereda thought for a moment "Lets head to the Provings and on our way we'll stop to see the merchants."

"With you as always my lady," Gorim replied. "The day is ours until the feast."


	2. Chapter 2

The Diamond Quarter was full of merchants selling their wares. A smithy, a household goods stand, magical items, potions, food, everything under the stone. After a few random conversations with merchants and a couple noble hunters, whom Sereda wished good luck, Sereda was approached by a weapons merchant.

"My lady Aeducan, may I have a word." The merchant cautiously asked. "I did not dare speak before."

"Yet you dare now," Gorim asked steel in his voice. He was not one to allow any sort of danger or dishonor to come to his lady.

"It's alright Gorim," Sereda said. She truly did appreciate his protective nature. She had grown fond of him and had expressed such feelings before. But she could tell this merchant meant no harm, clearly just speaking to her was frightening him.

"I-It's just that..." The merchant went on to explain a dagger that was created especially for her. Sereda tuned him out and began to examine the piece. It was beautiful. Crafted from steel, with a lightening rune in the pommel causing the blade to flicker and spark with electricity. Though Sereda was barely listening she did catch that wearing this dagger could offend Trian in some way. Frankly she didn't care. The dagger was expertly crafted and she would take it.

"Thank you my lady." The merchant said and Sereda a Gorim left him behind.

"You sure about this my lady?" Gorim asked.

"Of course," Sereda said. "I don't care if this sends a message to Trian. More likely than not Trian won't care and only flogged the poor messenger because he did something stupid like look at Trian. My brother has a short fuse and I will not give up a perfectly good dagger because of it."

This whole time Sereda had been ambling toward the exit to the Diamond Quarter, when a guard stopped her.

"Hello your highness, are you headed to the Provings." The guard asked.

"Yes," Sereda said a little confused.

"Oh sod," Gorim exclaimed. "I'm sorry my lady I clean forgot about that." Sereda looked at him pointedly. "The guards are here to escort you to the Provings."

"What!" Sereda was incredulous, "Does my father think I am incapable of walking by myself?"

"I had mentioned the merchants and I believe your father was worried for your safety because of it." Gorim said a little bit sheepishly. Though in his defense Sereda was looking fierce and the guard was happy she was not looking at him with that glare.

"I am about to take command of an army and my father is afraid of me being able to walk to a Proving alone," Sereda said under her breath. "Very well, lets go."

Both the guard and Gorim sighed their relief as they walked out of the Diamond Quarter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Proving arena was truly a work of art. As a dwarf's honor was dependent on how well he fought the arena was created to house many and to give a perfect view of the fight from any angle. The masons wanted everyone to see how well or how poorly a fighter fared. No expense was spared on the construction of the arena. The finest stone was used and the carvings were each masterpieces.

Sereda loved the arena. Here she could be herself. No worrying about nobles feelings, no paperwork, no siblings, no problems. Just her and her blade against the next person she was matched up with. She would not claim to have one every fight she fought. In the beginning she was not very good at all. Winning an average of 1 out of every 4 boughts she was in. But in time she learned the dance and the steps became familiar. She learned how to use her shield as a weapon as well as for defense. She trained every day for hours. Every spare moment she had she was training with someone. People said she was gifted with the blade, she didn't agree, she had worked to become this good and believed that anyone could be as skilled.

Sereda looked to her second with a gleam in her eye, "Do you think I should enter?"

Gorim raised his eyebrow, "I think your insane."

"Perfect." Sereda approached the Proving master to inquire about the match.

"My lady Aeducan, have you come to watch the match?'

Sereda's mouth twitched into a grin. The Proving master had seen this look before and knew Sereda well enough to know the next words out of her mouth were not going to be that she was here to watch. "I am here to compete," Sereda stated. And the Proving master could not have been more surprised than if princess had slapped him with a fish.

"B-But," The Proving master stuttered. "These Provings are being held in your honor."

Gorim, used to his lady's antics stepped in. "Then honor her by doing what she says. Lady Aeducan will fight in this Proving.

Sereda just smiled, "I will honor today's worriers by testing their skills."

The proving stumbled to regain his composure, "of-of course." He introduced her to the crowed who cheered and gasped in mock shock. This was of course odd to enter a Proving in ones own honor. But Sereda was a favorite of the people and they rather enjoyed her strange ways. They saw her as a royal for the people.

Sereda entered the ring and looked up to the stands. The Proving master began, "This is a glory Proving fought under..." he prattled on with formalities. Sereda didn't much care to listen, She'd heard it all before. She was focused on the fighter across the ring from her accessing his weak points and gauging his strengths.

He was a stout looking fighter with a hefty hammer. She had seen him fight before, he was a master with his hammer and though it was a large weapon it did not seem to slow him down. However no warrior, no matter how good, could defend his back with such a large hammer. Sereda knew she had to wait for him to begin to swing at her then slip under his upraised arms and hit him on the back with her shield.

Her attack worked and Aller Bemot was stunned for a moment. She used his momentary lapse in ability to strike a blow to his chest. By now he was back to his senses and they were at it in full. He would swing his hammer she would dodge as best she could and use her shield to block what she couldn't. She would attack; side sweeps, uppercuts, thrusts, whatever there was an opening for. Her attacks were more to wear him down. A hammer that sized was bound to make a fellow weak. Finally her opening came and she finished him with a slash to the chest.

Each fight was much like the first. She landed many blows and took many as well. The trick wasn't not to get hit as that was unavoidable. The trick was to not let the blows phase you. To place your mind outside your body as if your watching the fight from above as a spectator. To see each fighters weaknesses and strengths and know how to use that knowledge.

At the end of it all Sereda was announced victorious and the prized helm given to her. As she had no need for it and preferred to gain approval over another useless trinket, she gave the helm to Frandlin Ivo. It was a skill she had learned to give the people as much as she could and in turn endeared herself more and more to them each passing day. She knew that as the second eldest she was going to have to get the majority of the assembly on her side and she figured the best way to do that was to be as honorable and generous a noble as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Sereda entered the feast amidst reproving glances and whispered compliments. The noble's feelings were quite mixed toward her. Some preferred Trian to her and knew that she was a possible candidate for the throne due to her growing popularity. Still more disliked her way of treating the commoners as well, or sometimes better, the nobility. But there were some who saw her for the leader she was, a strong woman who could unite all of Orzammar and a woman whom the people loved.

Lord Dace approached her inquiring about her support for bringing surfacers back to the city and restoring their caste. Truth be told Sereda was all for it but she was concerned about his motives. This plea was new for Dace and interested Sereda.

"Well they are dwarves. They are our connection to the surface, they bring in gold and, and," Dace faltered. "Oh sod. Honestly I don't care a wit about them but my wife has a cousin who she is very fond of and he went to the surface to try to make a fortune. His expedition went bust and now he's trying to come home. I'm only doing this because I love my wife."

Sereda softly smiled, "That, Lord Dace, is the right answer. I much prefer seemingly unimportant honesty to a well thought out lie, remember that in the future and I will always deal fairly with you." After a moments thought Sereda nodded her head, "I will support your cause."

As politics would have it Sereda soon discovered that Lord Dace had played her. He had only wished to regain a great deal of lost coin. Sereda flew into a controlled temper and challenged Lord Dace's honor. Nothing was held in such high esteem as honor and nothing would be protected as fiercely. A Proving to the death was held.

The match was over in a matter of minutes. Sereda was a better fighter then Dace's son and was in one of her rages where nothing could stop her. She cut the man down as quickly as if he were an animal. Harromont and his second approached Sereda after and congratulated her on the victory.

"Thank you," Sereda said. "I only wish it wasn't always to the death. He was an excellent fighter and did not deserve to die for his father's pride."

"You have such interesting ideals young princess," Harrowmont said calling her by his pet name for her. "Still you've taught the Dace house a lesson they will not soon forget."

King Endrin presented her to the Deshyrs and they cheered. He announced her command and her first expedition. With that the ceremony was over.

"What do you think about what Bhelen had to say?" Gorim asked when they were finally alone in Sereda's quarters.

"I think it's about time Trian realized he is not the ancestors gift to Orzammar." Gorim laughed at her quip. Sereda continued, "My brother has no deep love for me. Still it does surprise me that he is willing to kill me. I would have thought his love for mother would hold him back from doing such a thing. I suppose one can never truly know a person."

"Are you worried my lady?" Gorim asked concern evident in his voice.

"No," Sereda stated. "The day will bring what the day will bring. Worrying about it will not change that."

"Very true my lady," Gorim sighed. "Still I can't help-"

"I'll be fine Gorim, don't worry."

"I always worry about you." Gorim said holding her gaze. Sereda's face fell, she knew where this was going and also knew it couldn't go there. Not tonight.

"Good night Gorim." Sereda said. She turned her back and headed into her chambers closing the door behind her.

"May the stone keep you... princess." Gorim said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was filled with death. Deaths of a hundred darkspawn, some thieves, and one princess's honor. Sereda left her life in disgrace by the eyes of her people. Gorim came to see her off and give her one last hope for survival. Sereda listened intently, she was not one to accept her fate without question and knew that this small chance was all she needed.

Sereda finally spoke up, "I am sorry that this happened to you Gorim."

"What do you mean my lady?" Gorim asked.

"I was the one who failed to see Bhelen as the threat he is," Sereda said. "Because of that not only is my brother dead but you are condemned to the surface."

Gorim smiled at her concern, "I will be fine."

Sereda pursed her lips, "Gorim you hate the surface."

"Well," Gorim began.

"You're afraid you will fall into the sky." Sereda continued interrupting him.

"I will find a way," was all Gorim said. "Perhaps when you make it out with the Wardens we will see each other again. Good bye my lady." And with that Gorim turned to go.

"Gorim wait." The words were out of her mouth before Sereda could stop them. _Well I've gone this far,_ she thought. "Hold me... one last time."

Gorim was surprised since their first inebriated tumble the princess had never allowed her feelings for him to show. Especially not in public. "My lady, the guards... your family will find out."

"Ha," Sereda choked out a laugh. "My family who turned out to be a murderous bastard and a king who won't defend his only daughter. You really think I care what they think." Sereda was being to hard on her father and she knew it, but at the moment she didn't care. She was frustrated and felt betrayed and this would be her last and final act of rebellion.

Gorim knew what was going on in her mind. He hadn't been the second of this particular strong willed woman for years and not learned a little about her. He knew he shouldn't agree, that Sereda was in another of her controlled rages and might regret this decision. Still he had his own heart to think about. _She wants it after all, Right?_ He reasoned. With that his mind was made up. He reached through the bars and held his love. She was warm and soft. His lady, his princess, his heart. A beautiful woman whom he might never see again.


End file.
